Juliana Smith
Juliana Ciro (nee Smith) is a hybrid member of the Black Pack. She is the biological daughter of William Vanir and a human named Alaina. Juliana is called a blessing by her father. Juliana has the power to sence everything in the vicinity of her location and determine where she is. The Vanir pack is proud to have her as a member, as she will grow and learn like Renesmee Cullen, along with possessing a potent gift. Biography ''The New Life of the Dhampir'' When the Vanir settle in forks after helping the Cullens and their witnesses, he looks for a women to impregnate, Vanir found Alaina, and impregnated her. As the pregnancy would only last a month, William took Alaina to doc cullen to keep her safe there for the rest of the preganancy.Billy forsaw He, Charlie, Sue, Reene and Phill,Emliy, Rebecca and Rachel Mike, Jessica, Angela,Eric would become Hybrid. When Juliana became too big to stay in her mothers womb, she pushed her way out, almost killing her mother, William turn Alaina they found their daughter on the floor, sleeping Vanir found out that Alaina have become a Hybrid. Physical Appearance Juliana is depicted as being incredibly beautiful. She resembles her farther a lot, having the same sharp facial looks with a lean and graceful build, unlike her farther, she has light brown hair and blue eyes which she inherited from her mother. As she is half vampire, she has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, though it beats faster than a normal human heart, and would have had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Juliana's skin would also glow slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds like a full vampire. Due to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. As a female hybrid, her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires. Personality Juliana has an opposite outward personality than her farther, she is very talkative, always making others laugh, she is reasonable, kind, polite, and as formal as her farther. She loves to read and is overwhelmingly intelligent. She has a slight competitive streak that prompts her to challenge her farther to a tracking game because of their powers, though her farther always wins. She learned the vampire laws and limitations very successfully and understands their consequences. She can perfectly memorize anything she experiences, and understands people without any problems. She even wondered about animal blood and feeding on that instead as the Volturi only feed on human blood. Traits of species Juliana is a Dhampir, therefore has both traits. She is immensely beautiful, and her body temperature is slightly higher than a human's. Juliana possesses a rapidly beating heart and veins filled with her own blood. Her hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight, which allows her to fit into the human society much easier than vampires. She is also able to sleep. Unlike male hybrids, she is not venomous, a trait that she shares with other female hybrids. Her scent is a mixture of human and vampire. Powers and Abilities Being half-vampire, Juliana displays the same supernatural senses and capabilities of vampires, such as heightened senses, inhuman physical strength and speed, though not as potent as true vampires. Her skin is also almost as impenetrable. She was born with sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood, but is not venomous, like all female hybrids. Locational Sensory Main Article: Locational Sensory As the offspring of a highly gifted vampire, she inherited the exact opposite version of her farthers talent; while her farther, Demetri, can track anyone around the world, Juliana is able to sense everything in her vicinity, Juliana claims that she could sense eveything around her without having her eyes open, and that she can sense things as small as insects on the ground, to something flying away. Category:Dhampir Category:Dhampir with special abilities Category:Females Category:Roman Coven Category:Volturi